iNvADER ZiM: REb00tED
by storyteller221
Summary: Zim has suddenly disappeared for 2 Earth years. Now he's back, and he's a lot smarter than he used to be. Will Dib be able to keep him from taking over the Earth, and away from Gaz, or is he finally outmatched against his old foe?
1. Chapter 1

_Dib, as usual, immediately suspected he was planning something when he didn't come to school two weeks before seventh grade graduation. But as those final two weeks passed, Dib decided to spy on him once again from his own home just in case. What he found there still shocked him to this day. His usual home/base/thing was gone, almost as if he never came at all. Of course, he went to Gaz and talked about it endlessly and it wasn't until Gaz's final outburst when Dib was in eighth grade that Dib finally stopped talking about him and moved on to other myths and paranormal activities. But one final vexing question still reigned his mind, and Gaz's too surprsingly: where did Zim go?_

After about five minutes of honking the horn, Dib finally had enough and rushed back inside his house. Today is his first day of tenth grade (which means, for those of you who couldn't comprehend, he is a sophomore) and Gaz's first day of high school (which means she is a freshman) and he didn't want to waste first period because Gaz wasn't used to waking up at five-fricken'-thirty in the morning.

"Gaz!" he screamed up the stairs. He got no answer. "Gaz! Come on! It's time for school!" Still no answer. Groaning and mumbling, Dib ran up the stairs and, without thinking, burst through Gaz's bedroom door to wake up his sister. "GAZ! IT'S SIX FIFTEEN IN THE MORNING! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" That was when he realized his huge mistake. Gaz, after waking up by his scream, growled at Dib and snapped her fingers. Her age-old stuffed monsters rose from their positions and charged at Dib. Dib screamed and ran for it, but the monsters caught up to him and started beating him up while Gaz casually walked to the bathroom to take a shower. About ten minutes later, Gaz walked out, grabbed a piece of toast and her bag, and screamed upstairs to Dib, "DIB! COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Finally getting free of the monsters, Dib ran downstairs in pure annoyance, made sure he had his car keys in his pocket, and went after Gaz to go to school.

While he was driving, Dib again took note of how both he and his little sister had changed over only three years since seventh grade. Dib's extra thing of hair had grown, so he often needs to keep it in a ponytail. He still wears a dark blue shirt, but this time it has a frowny-face on it instead of a neutral-face like he used to wear. Other than that, everything else he wore was black (except his underwear). Needless to say, he didn't change all that much. Gaz, however, was a different story entirely. Instead of having completely purple hair, she let it grow, now only letting her hair be purple at the ends. The rest of her hair was dark blonde, which actually made for a pretty nice combo of hair colors. Instead of wearing completely black, she wore a white t-shirt with a fitted purple top and a regular black jacket. What worried Dib the most was how short her black shorts were. He knew that really short shorts were in nowadays but he still couldn't help but worry (like any other brother who cared about his sister would).

By the time they got to school (now known as Hi-Skool), the last bell had already rang, and when Dib made it to his first class of the year, he groaned in annoyance. Why? Because he left his bag at home by pure stupid forgetfulness.

_**After school...**_

Dib had already received two wedgies, five gumball 'incidents' in his locker, and ten spitballs to the head (that last one was a new record, he counted). After getting the last spitball out of his hair, he rushed to the car to find Gaz already in the car glaring at him, as if saying, _'Where were you?'_ Ignoring her glare, Dib got his car keys out of his pocket, started the car, and drove home with his sister in complete silence. When they got home, Dib groaned and complained about how much more horrible Hi-Skool had gotten since last year. Gaz ignored him, as usual. Dib stopped complaining once actually and asked,

"So, Gaz, how was your first day of Hi-Skool?" Gaz shrugged and replied,

"Boring." Dib nodded and went to his bedroom. The first day of Hi-Skool was always exhausting, and he knew, out of pure experience, that Gaz was going to her room exactly fifteen minutes after he does. In fact, Dib was so tired that day that he didn't even bother to check his computer or security systems for any new signs of activity.

_**Midnight, exactly...**_

A purple ship came and landed smoothly into a clearing between two houses. Careful and silent, two beings came out of the ship and waited for it to prepare itself as a human home, just like it did five years ago. One of the beings, small and silver, started playing with a toy moose while the other, a lot taller and with green skin, checked some last-minute preparations before turning to the small, silver being and whispering,

"Now, GIR, this time it's serious. During our time re-learning all of the Armada invasion's tactics and ideas, I think we're finally ready to try to take over Earth once more." The one known as GIR stopped playing with the moose and asked the green one,

"But, Master, what about..." But he didn't get to finish asking his question, for the green one stepped inside of the disguise machine and came out in a whole new disguise. He still had green skin, but his black wig looked a lot more natural this time. His human eye contacts now had red-ish blue pupils, instead of fake blue ones. He also wore a black t-shirt with a pink jacket that had the symbol of the Irken army on the back. Instead of black tights, he had black pants and boots, but he still had black gloves.

Once GIR was disguised as, unbelievably, the same green dog since they first arrived five years ago, the ship began and finished its final preparations on the human home/base, this time looking a whole lot believable than it used to five years ago. Both master and robot stepped inside, but before they did, the green one got a glimpse of a girl across the street. She was reading a book, a simple chore, but it seemd to convey her beauty all the more. She had dark blonde hair with purple tips at the end. She also wore a black tank top and very short black shorts (a little more skin than he could bear, but no matter). Immediately, his squeedily-spooch did a somersault at the sight of her. But he shook that feeling away and instead put an objective on his mind: _Find out who that girl is_.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Gaz must have set her alarm or something, because Dib woke up to find her already having taken a shower and eating a piece of toast while shoving the last of her homework from yesterday into her bag. She still wore a white t-shirt with a purple tank top over it, but thank God, she was wearing black shorts that were a little longer than the ones she had yesterday. After scrambling and putting some final things together, Dib and Gaz were just about to leave when one of the worst sounds one would hear in the whole world erupted from the master bedroom of the house.

"ARE YOU CHILDREN LEEEEEAAAAAAVVVVVIIIINNGG?" Both teens grimaced as one of the fattest ladies in the world crashed down the stairs and almost squeezed the life out of both Dib and Gaz. When he finally got his breath back, Dib replied,

"Yes, Mrs. Membrane. We're leaving for Hi-Skool." Mrs. Membrane only squeezed Dib's cheek and cried, "Oh, Dibby-wibby. You know better than to call me Mrs. Membrane. I'm your mommy now, remember?"

"Oh yeah. We remember," Gaz mumbled under her breath. Dib and Gaz have told Mrs. Membrane plenty of times that they didn't want to call her their 'mommy' but Mrs. Membrane was either too stubborn or too stupid to listen. Mrs. Membrane didn't hear Gaz's remark and pushed her step-kids out of the door. "Well you have a nice day, Dibby-wibby. And you too, Gazzy-dazzly." With that, she slammed the door in both the kids' faces. Dib saw Gaz's fists clench and un-clench as she tried to calm down. Dib only dragged Gaz along and, thankfully, she didn't fight him.

About a year ago, Professor Membrane decided that the only way Dib and Gaz could be 'good' kids was for them to have a mother to watch over them. So, he married Darla Lovejoy, one of his assistants, and ever since, Darla has turned the Membrane household into a worse nightmare than it already was. In truth, Darla wasn't that fat, but she always had a few extra twenty pounds of baby fat that she could never quite take off. Of course, Darla never minded, so long as her wardrobe of oversized pink dresses and zebra-patterned pajamas always fit.

Dib honestly didn't think his life could get any worse. All of the kids picked on him as usual, Gaz was becoming even worse of a sister than she already was, and he had nobody to take his frustration out on anymore. But that all changed when _he_ stepped into the room. Dib felt his jaw drop just like the day when they met, but he shut his jaw and thought,

_No, no, it can't be him! It can't be! Okay Dib, just calm down, maybe you just haven't woken up yet._ His thoughts were interrupted by his English teacher Mr. Coffins telling him,

"Dib, whenever you're done giving yourself mental torture, I would like to introduce our newest prisoner-I mean student-to our class." Dib looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him. Dib coughed and sat in an upright position, pretending to be paying attention. Mr. Coffins then pointed to the student and said, "Class, I would like to introduce you all to Zim...uh...Zim...um...excuse me, what was your last name again?" He asked this last part to the green teen standing next to him. Zim simply replied, "Just 'Zim' is fine." Mr. Coffins coughed and said, "Class, this is Zim. Treat him as you would treat a friend." The whole class, who recognized Zim in an instant, looked over at Dib expectantly, waiting for an accusation. Zim also looked over expectantly. All Dib could do, however, was to keep working on his daily English work. Mr. Coffins, who didn't notice the stares, said to Zim, "You can sit behind Dib over there." Zim nodded in thanks, took out a beautiful red apple, and placed it on Mr. Coffins' desk. Afterwards, he walked over casually to the seat behind Dib and started working.

Mr. Coffins picked up the apple in pure curiosity but the apple immediately turned into a puke-brown and died. The rest of the class started working again, but for Dib, working on schoolwork in front of an alien was so nerve-wracking (especially when this alien was from your past), that Dib didn't even notice the note until the bell rang. When the bell finally did ring, Dib found that he was the only one in the classroom left. So, he packed up his bag and saw the note. On the front it said;

_To: Dib_

_From: Zim_

It looked like any other note, but when Dib opened it, he stared at it in horror. For there, in the note, was a picture of Dib's body being eaten by a giant squid monster, while his head watched in pure horror and Zim laughing evilly in the background. There were only three words at the bottom:

_**YOU'RE **_

_**GOING **_

_**DOWN**_

During lunch, Dib kept looking over his shoulder for any sign of the alien. Throughout the whole lunch line (which was always a lot longer on the second day of school), he kept looking and looking, but surpsingly couldn't find the green-skinned alien anywhere. When he had finally gotten his lunch made from Lord-knows-what, Dib was shocked to find the alien sitting at a lunch table _with. his. sister._ They were sitting across from each other, talking to each other in low voices, as if telling each other secrets that they would never tell anybody else. That, or, Gaz was telling Zim the best way to get to classes while staying out of the popular kids/bullies' ways. Either way, Dib didn't like it one bit. He stood right behind Zim, glaring at the back of his green head, but Zim either pretended or didn't really notice him until he happened to look behind him.

"Ah, Dib. Interesting lesson Mr. Coffins gave us today, didn't he?" Dib didn't answer. But Zim kept on talking and said, "I'm sorry, did I take your seat? Here, let me get out of the way for you." By doing this he moved aside a seat and gestured at Dib to sit. Finally, Dib accepted and took his seat. When he did sit, Zim asked his foe, "By the way, your lovely sister here can actually keep up a beautiful conversation." With this, he winked at Gaz. Gaz glared back at him. It's not that easy to impress Gaz, and for once, thank God that this was so, at least in Dib's eyes it was. Dib glared at Zim and growled in a low voice, "Beat it." Zim looked over at Dib and actually looked hurt. "Oh, Dib. Don't tell me that you're still mad at me about every little fight that we've had? That was ages ago. Ah, me." Zim got up to leave and said, "And here I was trying to be friendly. Well, see you in class." And with a friendly wave, he left. As soon as he was out of hearing range, Dib immediately asked his sister in a low voice,

"What did you two talk about?" Gaz only shrugged and said, "About how stupid mankind is. Nothing unusual. At least, for Zim it wouldn't." Dib groaned and asked, "Can I ask that you stay away from Zim?" Gaz gave him a weird look, but said nothing and only shrugged, which her older brother took as a 'yes'. But Dib had a strange feeling that Zim's sudden appearance, his note, and his flirting with his sister were just the beginning. Dib's only thought throughout the rest of the day was: _Zim may just have gotten smarter this time_.


	3. Chapter 3

After being kicked several times in the butt, Dib noticed that Zim was polite enough to give him a 'kick me' sign on the butt when Dib sat in his seat at lunch. Other than that, nothing else happened for the rest of the day. When Gaz and Dib got home and did their homework, Dib booted up his security monitors and saw that, indeed, Zim's ship came around midnight last night. This is what he gets for not checking his monitors. Beautiful.

Meanwhile, Gaz was reading her assigned book in English. But for some reason, she couldn't concentrate on her book some of the time. She was too busy thinking about the conversation between Zim and her. Sure, some of it was about the stupidity of mankind like she told her brother, but the rest of it was...nice, actually. They talked about how much more difficult it has gotten to fit in with "the crowd" and whether it's smart to try to at all. They also talked about Gaz's step-mom Mrs. Membrane, and (although this was embarassing to ask once she asked it) how do Irkens get married? Of course, this leads to both beings learning about each other's cultures. Gaz..._shudder_...liked the conversation. She..._shudder_...liked having somebody to talk to, even though he was an alien. She also..._shudder_...liked having somebody who listened to her, actually listened to her for once.

It was Mrs. Membrane's scream that finally got both teens out of their room, even if it meant being in the same room with her for dinner.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Zim kept holding himself back every time Dib got kicked in the butt, thanks to his 'kick me' sign that he left for Dib. When he entered his base, he finally cracked up and laughed for a good five minutes before regaining control of his laughter and used his toilet to get to his base. Carefully taking off his disguise (he has to say, he likes this one much better than the last one, the contacts don't even itch!) he set to work, trying to come up with ways to take over Earth. Just as he sat down at his drawing board, and just as he was about to start writing, he heard one of the most annoying songs on Earth from upstairs.

_Hey Mr. Wonderful_ _Oh you're so incredible_ _Hey Mr. Wonderful_ _Wonderful to me_ _Hey Mr. Wonderful_ _Oh you're irresistable_ _Hey Mr. Wonderful_ _A miracle to me_

"GIR!" Zim shouted. Angrily mumbling, he walked upstairs to GIR's room and found a complete party in there. Literally, it seemed as if GIR invited all of the electronics in the world and shoved them into his room. Of course, the fact that GIR was using the amplifier to make them come alive with his rays of stupidness wasn't helping either. Dodging the rays, Zim finally found GIR still attached to the amplifier while a toaster beside him popped up toast and rubber chickens and...wait...rubber chickens?

"GIR!" Zim shouted once more. GIR finally noticed his master, disconnected himself from the amplifier, and asked,

"Yes?" in his usual annoying tone. Still angry, Zim dragged GIR outside his room and asked, "What are you doing with all of those human electronics?" GIR looked back at his room and shrugged. Suddenly, this gave Zim an idea. He started thinking hard and then ordered the computer to shut off all of the electronics.

"But I was starting to enjoy this party." the computer complained. "Do it anyway!" Zim commanded. So, reluctantly, the computer shut off all of the now stupid electronics while Zim sat thinking. GIR ran all over the room, as if doing a complete inspection. When he was done with his 'inspection', he walked over to his master and cried, "Aw, I wanted that stove over there to explode!" Zim ignored him however. After what seemed like ages of thinking, Zim stood and walked over to the entrance to his lab. GIR, not knowing any better, followed.

"You know, GIR, maybe your behavioral malfunctions will help our conquest this time," Zim finally said as he stepped to his drawing board and started making plans. GIR picked up his toy moose that was lying on the ground and didn't listen. But Zim kept explaining, "If we were to take control of all of the electronics on this planet, then perhaps the humans would be devastated, because 'it's so scary to live without electronics' according to humans." Zim put quotes around the quote he used from a certain conversation earlier that day. So, with that in mind, Zim began preparations for taking over Earth, via electricity.


	4. Chapter 4

Zim didn't come to school that day. This made Dib get a little worried. Zim couldn't be up to something already, could he? But he took his mind off of it and started working on his daily work. It seemed as though Zim was just skipping school today, until English class when Mr. Coffins announced that they were going to watch a video on the most boring english textbooks of all time when the TV made a couple beeping sounds. This was followed by everybody's cell phones going off, even Dib's and Mr. Coffins'. Then, a symbol that Dib knew all too well appeared on the screens of the cell phones and the TV-Zim's infamous symbol.

Suddenly, the cell phones and TVs of the school started attacking the students and teachers, while the students and teachers started running for their lives. Dib reached for his watch to try and contact Gaz but it tried to attack him so he ran to look for her. He found his little sister just after she destroyed her own cell phone in the hall outside her locker. Gaz said to Dib,

"Five bucks says this has something to do with Zim." Dib nodded and ran off. Surprisingly, Gaz ran after him. When they got to the parking lot outside, they were surprised to see that most of the cars were attacking the students as well, including Dib's car as soon as it saw them (now that Dib thought about it afterwards, most of the cars students used nowadays were _electric_). So, Dib and Gaz started running for their lives.

Of course, anybody with brains would know that a car could easily out-pace a human being. This is what happened. As soon as the car as right behind Dib and Gaz, the car gave an extra boost of speed so that it would be ahead of the teens. As soon as it was, it opened its doors, waiting for Dib and Gaz to crash inside. Which they did. They didn't see that the car was right in front of them until they crashed into the car and seat belts tied them to their respective seats (Dib in the drivers, Gaz in the shotgun). As soon as they were tied, the car zoomed away towards who-knows-where.

"Hey! We're stuck! Get us out of here!" Gaz cried. Dib was in too much of a shock to say anything. As he looked around him, he saw that the whole world was being terrorized by their own electronics, from GameSlaves to cellphones to even toasters. Dib's car just kept speeding faster and faster until it reached some sort of radio station far away from Hi-Skool. The car didn't stop at the parking lot of the radio station. It kept climbing up the stairs of the radio station, all the way to the top. There, at the top, waited Zim without his disguise. Both human teens were in shock. Zim has grown a lot, and not just in height. He didn't wear his dress anymore, but more of a pink muscle shirt with a pink jacket that had two tail-ends in the back. The rest of his outfit (gloves, pants, boots) was black. Zim evilly laughed as Dib's car set down the teens in a cage.

"What do you think, Dib-stink? Using your most valuable resources against you sure does take its toll, doesn't it?" Dib didn't listen, but instead tried to get out of the cage. Unfortunately, Zim was smarter, so he only smirked when Dib touched the bar. Dib noticed Zim's smirk and didn't understand what it was about until the bar he touched nearly electrocuted him in greeting. Finally, Dib decided now was the time to say something.

"You won't get away with this...this...whatever this is Zim!" he cried. Zim covered his mouth with his claws, obviously trying not to laugh. Gaz did a face-palm from behind him. Realizing that was not the smartest thing to say, Dib covered up his stupidity by asking, "What _is_ this, anyway?" Zim shrugged and replied, "Like I'll tell you." This certainly surprised Dib. "Wh-why?"

"Because, once I would tell you, you'd somehow miraculously find a way to stop me. That's how it always worked in the old days."

"What if I annoyed the hell out of you? Then would you tell me?"

"No...I'd more likely destroy you."

"Why haven't you done so already?"

"I was afraid you'd never ask!" Zim smirked and snapped his fingers. Immediately, the cage seperated into two, also seperating Dib and Gaz. Instinctively, Dib reached for his little sister, but Gaz seemed to hesitate. Then, Zim took what appeared to be a ray filled with blue energy. He aimed the ray at Dib and pressed the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5

Dib needed to think fast. Zim just pulled the trigger of this ray that was aimed at him. He could sit and just die but...no! NO! That's what Zim wants! Thinking fast, Dib took off his glasses and aimed them at the ray. Just in time, the ray beam bounced off of Dib's glasses and headed straight back to Zim. Thinking fast, Zim dodged the beam but now it seemed to hit something that was on top of the radio tower's antenna. Whatever it was, it exploded.

The cages' electrical power immediately lessened to nothing. The electronics have stopped attacking all of the people. A small, silver thing jumped down from the antenna of the radio tower and landed on its face. It groaned and said,

"Aw, I wanted to explode with the amplifying thing-y!" GIR stood and walked over to Zim, while Zim started picking up the pieces of his now-destroyed amplifier. Dib easily got out of his cage, now that the electrocuting powers of the bars were gone and helped Gaz out of her cage. Then, he turned to Zim and said,

"Ha! Looks like human powers are too much for alien powers, huh Zim?" Zim didn't respond but continued picking up the pieces of his destroyed machine. He then stood and said to Dib,

"Don't think this is over yet, Dib-stink. I refuse to entertain you with mere threats that would never come true, like you always like to do, but I will say this: this is far from over." With that, Zim and GIR climbed inside their alien vehicle and sped away.

_**Later that night...**_

"The good thing about Zim's electrical attack today is that school is cancelled until everybodys electronics and stuff are returned to them, right sis?" Dib asked his sister as he enjoyed a container of handheld Dibs. Gaz, who was reading a book, looked up from her brother, nodded and went back to reading. Suddenly, a thought struck Dib and he turned back to Gaz and asked, "Hey Gaz, where did you get the book?" Gaz looked up, surprised that her brother paid attention, and answered,

"Well, uh, a friend suggested it." She got back to reading when Dib decided to pester her with another question. "Which friend?" Gaz glared at Dib and decided to ignore this question. After five more minutes of pestering, Dib decided to leave Gaz alone. After checking to make sure all of his homework was done and his bag was ready, Dib left to go to bed.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Zim sat at his drawing board, pondering as to what to do next. School was off for a while now, at least until most of the electronics were returned to their owners, so that gave Zim a little time to think/recover. He was so close today, so close! But, no matter. Zim had better ideas in mind than the electronic one anyway. Deciding to let his brain rest for a while, Zim left his lab and went to his resting quarters upstairs, whistling merrily as he went.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks started going by, then months, and before anybody knew it, Halloween was right around the corner. Dib was not too excited about it this year, and has decided to stay away from his dad's equipment, just in case. Gaz, who decided to actually participate this year, went to a thrift store and got lord-knows-what from it. Zim, well, deciding to stay away from Dib this time, starts planning on taking over Earth again, this time on Halloween.

Finally, the fated day arrived. Dib, who decided not to dress up, called upstairs,

"Gaz! Are you ready yet?" A stuffed animal that was thrown downstairs answered as a 'no'. Dodging the stuffed animal, Dib made sure that he had his bag with him this time. He checked again, and yes, all of his alien equipment was in there. Something told him that Zim was planning something this Halloween, and he wanted to be prepared.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" cried Gaz from upstairs. The stuffed animal flew back upstairs as Gaz came downstairs. Needless to say, Dib was shocked. Gaz was dressed as a gothic bride with a scythe. Her dress consisted of a black and dark purple corset with a short black skirt and dark purple streamers dangling out of the corset and down the skirt. She wore a black crown with a purple gem and a black spider-web veil hanging down from the crown. Her scythe had a black handle with purple glitter all over it. The blade itself had purple ribbons criss-crossing around it and ended with a bow at the end of the blade. Gaz was beautiful, but more hauntingly sort of way. "Well, are we going or not?" asked Gaz. Dib got out of his shock and nodded. So, the teens got the rest of their stuff together and left, avoiding Mrs. Membrane completely for once. Thank God.

At school, Gaz wasn't the only one who dressed up. Numbers of sexy nurses and Transformer robots crowded Hi-Skool hallways. Plus a few other home-made ones really made the hallways diverse. The most surprising thing that Dib saw though (surprising, not shocking) was Zim, without his disguise. Zim saw Dib and Gaz and decided to head over to them. When he did, he smiled at them and said,

"Happy Halloween!" Gaz nodded in 'hello' while Dib just glared. Zim ignored Dib's glare and said to Gaz, "Nice costume. Better than most of the others here, really." Gaz nodded and actually started to smile a bit, which Dib didn't like at all. So, he decided to try to expose him.

"God, Zim, your costume is really realistic. But I have to ask, where are your ears?" Zim looked over at Dib, smirked, and answered casually, "My ears are underneath the bald cap I'm wearing. Duh." Frowning, Dib tried again. "Those antennas of yours sure do look real." As he said this, he looked around for support from his fellow students, but he obviously didn't really know better. The students around the three ignored him completely, and Zim only smirked and shook his head slowly, as if saying, _You are such an idiot_. Taking this as the perfect oppurtunity, a jock (dressed as a cheerleader) ran behind Dib and gave him one of the biggest wedgies in the whole day.

All of the other students laughed. Zim smirked, then turned to Gaz and gave her something. When he did, he whispered something into her ear and left. Dib was recovering from his wedgie, so Gaz quickly hid whatever-it-was that Zim gave her into her bag and pretended nothing had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Dib, as usual, was late when school got out. Which gave Gaz time to examine what Zim gave her earlier that day. She took it out of her bag and opened it. Her eyes widened. It was an invitation to a Halloween Party at Zim's house! But why? She and Zim weren't even friends.

Part of her wanted to show Dib the invitation, just to see what he'd do about it. But then what Zim whispered to her when he gave her the invite rang through her mind: _"If you agree to come, then don't tell Dib."_ But if she didn't agree to come? Then what?

Gaz's thoughts were interrupted by Dib finally getting into the car with an extra spitball in his hair. Because he was late again, Gaz decided not to tell him about the extra spitball.

_**Halloween night...**_

Gaz dressed in a different outfit, only because the corset dress she was wearing earlier was choking her to death. She took out a regular black dress from her closet and then added an orange sash around the waist, because it's Halloween and she felt like dressing in those colors. She then put on black boots and put a black headband with an orange skull in her hair. After making sure that Dib was busy working on trying to find out about Zim's plan, Gaz snuck out of the house.

_**Zim's house...**_

All of the kids who were invited were here and accounted for, except Gaz. That didn't worry Zim though. Knowing her, she'll turn up sooner or later. After some last-minute checking, Zim announced to the whole party, "Okay, guys! Let's get this party started!" With that, he took out a bunch of six packs of beer and passed the bottles around. This caused the crowd to go wild. Everybody took a bottle and started swigging it down, and most people were already on their second bottle, when the base's alarm went off. Shoving his robo parents into their closet, Zim answered the door and happily saw that it was Gaz, the last guest to his party.

"Gaz! You made it!" he said as he ushered her inside. He closed the door behind Gaz and, just to make sure, locked it. Gaz smiled at Zim, looked around, and asked, "You were actually able to get beer?" Zim shook his head and replied, "I didn't get the beer. I made the beer."

_**Membrane house...**_

"DIBBY-WIBBY! ARE YOU READY TO GO TRICK-OR-TREATING?" cried Mrs. Membrane's annoying voice from downstairs. Dib groaned and shouted, "I'm not going trick-or-treating Mrs. Membrane and I don't want to!" Mrs. Membrane then stomped upstairs, burst through Dib's bedroom door and said in a polite voice, "Now Dibby-wibby, you know better than to call me Mrs. Membrane. And besides, Gazzy-dazzly left to go trick-or-treating earlier. Don't you want to go join her?" This caught Dib by surprise. "Gaz isn't going trick-or-treating." Mrs. Membrane nodded and countered, "Yes she did. Either that or some sort of party. I saw that she wasn't in her room but she left this."

Mrs. Membrane pulled out a piece of paper that had writing on it. Dib took it and stared at it in shock. It was an official invitation to a halloween party, at Zim's base! Tucking the invitation into his jacket, Dib grabbed a few alien-fighting equipment from off the walls of his room and said to Mrs. Membrane, "You know, maybe going trick-or-treating is actually a good idea after all." Then, he rushed out of the house, hoping that Gaz was okay.

_**Zim's house...**_

The beer was starting to take its toll on the party guests. Some were already passed out, while others were just standing there, letting the effects of the beer run through their veins. Although Zim offered Gaz a bottle plenty of times, Gaz was smart enough to refuse. Before she knew it, it was already eleven o'clock at night. Her curfew was at eleven thirty. So, she found Zim and explained to him about her curfew and that she should go now, thanks for inviting her to the party.

However, just as she was about to leave, Zim grabbed for her arms and threw her into a chair nearby. The chair reacted and tied her tight against it. Gaz struggled as best as she could, but stopped when Zim chuckled evilly and said, "You can't go yet. The party's just getting started..."


	8. Chapter 8

_Halloween night, 11:30 to be precise..._

Dib ran as fast as his legs could muster. He panted and heaved but kept going. His sister had left, without telling him, to a halloween party that Zim was hosting at his base. If he did anything to Gaz, there will surely be hell, Dib could promise that. He looked at his watch, trying to tap into Gaz's watch, but then he realized that his watch wasn't there. Stupid Zim and his electricity attack at the beginning of the year! Faster and faster he ran, his legs begging to stop but his brain and heart pushing them to keep going. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

_Halloween night, 11:45 to be precise..._

"Do you honestly believe that you can force that beer of yours down my throat?" Gaz asked menacingly. It was past curfew, which means that Dib might just notice. Might. Zim only smirked and replied,

"No, the beer is only for those stupid enough to actually want to drink it. Because you're smarter I've decided to try a more...traditional approach." This got Gaz worried a little bit, but she didn't show it. She only struggled for a little bit until a small, silver thing jumped onto her lap. Gaz saw that it was none other than GIR, Zim's little robot minion.

"HHHHHHIIIIIIII PRETTY LADY!" shouted GIR as he took out a sombrero and put it on Gaz's head. Then, he started shaking his butt in her face. "Why you little..." Gaz started when Zim pulled GIR (and the sombrero) away and said, "GIR! Remember what I told you? Never play with the captives!" GIR only took the sombrero and ate it.

_11:50..._

Dib kept running, faster and faster, until he realized that he had no idea where Zim's new base was. So he ran back. And then he ran in the other direction. And back. And forth. And back. And forth. Just when he couldn't take it any longer and had to stop, he saw Zim's base. It was right across the street from his house.

"How did I miss that?" Dib asked himself. Dismissing his confusion, Dib ran to Zim's base.

_11:55..._

Zim kept pacing. And pacing. But not talking. This made Gaz restless. What was he waiting for? What was he up to? She could try to find out what he's planning, but she'd sound too much like Dib. So, she decided to threaten him. "Zim, if you don't let me go, I'll..."

"Oh shut up Gaz! I'm way too smart for your threats!" Zim interrupted, waving his three-fingered hand in her direction impatiently. This surprised Gaz into silence. Usually her threats always made someone do what she wants. Suddenly, the base's alarm went off, signalling that someone has arrived. After checking the monitors, Zim smiled evilly and said to himself, "Ah, yes. Perfect timing." Zim's base's computer asked Zim,

"Should I put up the necessary defenses?" But Zim shook his head and said, "Nah. Let him come in."

_11:57..._

Dib burst through the door to Zim's base dramatically. What he saw there almost shocked him to death. Bodies of fellow students were all over the floor. Gaz was across the room, tied up in a chair, but thank god she was breathing and alive. Unfortunately, as soon as he got inside the base, the computer of Zim's base tied him up and hung him from the ceiling. Zim laughed evilly while Dib struggled with the binds for a while. Finally Dib just gave up and said,

"Zim! I swear...once I get out of this..." Zim only laughed again and answered, "But you won't, Dib-stink!" He finally caught a breath from laughing and ordered, "Computer! Bring out the clock!" The computer of Zim's base responded by pulling out a large screen from a nearby wall. The screen flickered into life, and showed the time: _11:58:25. _"Perfect timing," said Zim as he went over to the screen and pulled out little chips. These he connected onto the heads of every body there was in his base, save for Dib and Gaz.

_11:59:00_

"What are you planning now, Zim?" Dib asked. "You better tell me, or I'll..." Zim only waved his hand impatiently and replied, "Your threats bore me, Dib. But, since you'll be my first victim, I'll let you see what happens...in one minute!" Gaz looked over at the bodies that now have chips on them and asked,

"Not that I care, but are they dead?" Zim looked over at the students and said, "No, they're not dead. But they will be in a...hm, how shall I put this...state that's pretty destructive, if not almost apocalyptic." Dib gasped and cried, "I knew it! Ever since you came back, I just knew! You're trying to take over the Earth!" At this both Gaz and Zim looked over at Dib, their looks screaming, _You just realized, Sherlock?_

Zim looked over at the clock. _11:59:50_. "Yes," Zim said, "The time is near. Soon, my invasion will begin..." Zim watched the clock anxiously. Dib and Gaz did as well, but only in anticipation of what will happen. Finally, the clock struck midnight.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as the clock went midnight, some students' arms started moving on their own. Then, their other arms started moving, and pushed up the students. At first Dib was relieved and triumphant that the students were okay.

"Ha!" he cried, looking over at Zim with a victorious glare. "Mankind has..." But he stopped short when one of the students looked up at him. Then he stopped short. The student's pupils were gone, leaving nothing but white holes. Gaz saw this too and drew her breath in in surprise. The students-now-turned-zombies started toward Dib and Gaz to try to eat their brains out, but Zim just stepped between the zombies and the captives, calmly took out a remote and pressed a button on the remote. Immediately all of the students-now-turned-zombies stopped and bowed down before Zim. Dib was disgusted. "You...what did you do to them?" Zim only smirked at Dib and explained, "Well, I must as well tell you what has already happened. You see, like I told Gaz, I made the beer that I later served at my party. However, I put an extra ingredient that no other human tongue would detect, a dangerous chemical I created known as **Gadolinium Cuprochloride**. This chemical could make a normal human brain forget everything about itself and think only one thought: Eat. Of course, that's not all these new zombie minions of mine think. You saw me implant chips into the heads of the students about ten minutes ago. These chips gave the brains another thought: serve Zim and only Zim." Zim pressed another button on his remote and the zombies immediately obeyed Zim, untying Gaz and Dib from their bounds but still keeping a hold on the two teens. Dib was dumbfounded. However, Gaz was curious about this chemical.

"Does this chemical wear off?" she asked, praying that Zim would be stupid for one moment and tell her yes, revealing a weakness to his plan. However, Zim didn't get smart so he could get stupid all over again. Zim shook his head and only replied, "Sorry. I could tell you but I won't." That was when the computer came in and told Zim, "The other armies are ready, and wait for your order."

"Excellent," said Zim. Then he turned to the zombies and commanded, "Lock up the Dib-stink into one of the strongest cells I own." The zombies were about to carry out his order when Zim stopped them and said to Dib, "Now, Dib-stink. Let me make this quite clear to you. I will take over this Earth whether you want it or not. Should you try to stop me, well..." Zim took out the last bottle of his zombie-transforming beer and pointed it at Gaz. "Your sister might not be the same as you knew her." Shocked that Zim had already thought this part through, Dib finally decided to say something, but the only thing he could think of was to say,

"You'll never get away with this, Zim." As they carried him off, Zim only shook his head and replied, "And yet he can't think of anything better to say." Zim then looked at the remaining zombies and ordered, "Tie up little Gaz and make sure she's tied tight. I want her to come with me as I take over this pitiful planet." The zombies nodded and immediately started tying her up. As they tied her tight, Zim threatened Gaz, "Now, little Gaz, I didn't say that this bottle," he held it up so she could see it, "was meant for _you_. Try to interfere with my plans, and who knows, maybe your brother or father will want to taste your brains..." The thought of it soaked into Gaz's brain and she shuddered at the thought. Damage done, Zim and the tied-up Gaz climbed aboard a giant vehicle. Zim pressed a button on the vehicle, then pressed a button on his remote, and the vehicle rose out of Zim's base. Gaz was appalled, yet amazed at what she saw. Thousands of zombies (and not just students) lined the streets, setting houses on fire, kicking cats, hurting dogs, and scaring the poop out of children. Countless numbers of zombie apocalypse organizations lined up and almost fired when they recognized some of the zombies as their friends or children or wives or husbands. Eventually, they found they couldn't fire, so they retreated.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Zim asked Gaz. Gaz was surprised that he even spoke to her, so she didn't respond instantly. However, Zim continued, "Now I must ask you, little Gaz, are you still hating mankind so much that you would wish it destroyed or invaded?" Gaz, at first, had no idea what he was talking about, but then she remembered. The last time Zim was here, Gazwas an evil little dwarf who desperately wanted mankind to be destroyed or invaded. But now, she realized, that mankind is still stupid, but they have a chance, so she calmly answered, "Not as much anymore." Zim nodded in understanding and continued watching the chaos unfold.

Meanwhile, Dib was trying to think of a plan that would save mankinds' butts, again. But Zim's threat of poisoning Gaz with the gadolinium cuprochloride still lingered in his mind. Dib reassured himself that if Earth was to be saved, then sacrifices had to be made. But, the other part of Dib's mind countered, Gaz is his sister, and the cuprochloride might not wear off at all should the threat actually come true. Finally, Dib could stand it no more. Zim would poison Gaz (and himself) anyway, no matter what happens should he succeed in taking over the Earth! That couldn't happen! So, he went to the bars of his cell and said to the nearest zombie, "Hey, hey ugly! Yeah, you!" The zombie turned and growled at Dib. But Dib's plan helped him get over the growl and Dib said, "Do you ever bathe at all, or do you always smell like this?" Now the zombie couldn't understand a word that Dib was saying, but since his only two thoughts were to 'Eat' and 'Serve Zim and only Zim', he could still tell that Dib was saying an insult about him. So he roared and tore apart the cell bars. He got into the cell, but only to have Dib slip out of the cell and run like hell.

What Dib saw disturbed him so much, he would have puked. Zombies were tearing apart houses and streets, and even stealing candy from little kids! But Dib had no time. He had to find Zim and Gaz, or else it'll be too late. "But how do I..." he started asking himself when all of a sudden a small green thing collided with his stomach, making him crash onto the ground. After recovering from his fall, Dib saw that it was none other than GIR who collided with him. GIR, noticing who it was that he collided with, looked angrily at Dib and asked menacingly, "Have you come to steal my taquitos?" Completely confused, Dib shook his head. GIR, taking this answer as a 'no', whooped for joy and then said to him, "Come on cowboy! It's time for the big one!" Before Dib could respond, GIR got underneath Dib and took off, with Di on his back. At first, Dib had no idea what was going on, but then whirlwinds of air flew past him as GIR flew him to wherever he was taking him. Finally, Dib saw a flying vehicle in the distance which had Zim and Gaz on it. GIR landed Dib just beneath the vehicle and then Dib ordered, "Don't tell Zim that I'm down here. Got it?" GIR saluted but then started speaking in gibberish as he ran off to do Lord-knows-what.

Gaz noticed GIR flying underneath the vehicle with Dib on his back. _Dib escaped!_ She thought, _Hallelujah!_ But there was the bottle of beer to consider. Should Dib be caught, either she or Dib would have to pay huge consequences. She saw it on a table close to where Zim was standing. It was a long shot, and she probably would've been caught, but she'd probably have to drink it anyway, knowing Dib's stupidity. Slowly, she inched her way across the platform to the table with the beer. Zim didn't notice. Then, maing sure she was within distance, she kicked the table. The beer bottle fell off and landed with a _crash_!

Zim turned around and noticed the beer bottle was broken. Dib had just climbed to the platform where Zim and Gaz were. GIR snuck up behind Gaz and untied her. That was when all hell broke loose. Zim took out his zombie-controlling remote and was about to call in some zombies when Dib ran into him, causing the remote to fly out of Zim's hands. Gaz made a grab for it but GIR grabbed it first and was about to give it to Zim when Dib was able to snatch it out of his hands and started to run for it. Zim ran after Dib, but Gaz "accidentally" tripped him. Examining the remote, Dib realized that all of the writing on the button was in Zim's own language and not his own. GIR collided with Dib, but Dib held on to the remote and accidentally pressed a button at the top left.

The zombies stopped moving and fainted onto the ground. They weren't dead, because they were breathing. Something yellow oozed out of their mouths and Gaz realized that this was the gadolinium cuprochloride. Zim, noticing that he had lost, said to Dib,

"Well, Di, it looks like dumb luck was on your side. But have no fear, this invader isn't going to give up that easily. Earth will be mine, or I'll die trying." With one look at Gaz, Zim pressed a button on a tray that came out of the platform and the vehicle dumped Gaz and Dib onto the ground. After the humans were dropped, the vehicle zoomed away as the sun rose on November 1st.


	10. Chapter 10

It is 2 weeks after Halloween, and much to Dib's chagrin, everybody soon forgot about it. He was hoping to use the incident on Halloween to expose Zim, but no dice. The rest of mankind seemed too stupid or too stubborn to notice. The students and other people who were once zombies were given a couple of days off for a mysterious influenza case that just appeared out of nowhere. Gaz only continued reading book after book after book. One day in chilly November, Zim finally decided to ask Gaz about this, so he walked up to her in the cafeteria and said,

"Hello, Gaz." Gaz looked up from her book in surprise to see the green alien standing before her. Gaz whispered, "Hey," then tried to get back into her book. But Zim wasn't giving up so easily. "So, what book are you reading?" he asked, sitting down next to her, much to Gaz's annoyance. Gaz showed him the cover, then went back to reading. Zim sighed and said, "Look Gaz, if this is because I threatened you with that beer..." But he was interrupted when someone down the hall cried, "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, ZIM!" Both Zim and Gaz groaned as Dib pushed his way through the crowd of students to get to the two. When he got there, Zim tripped Dib, which caught Dib off guard and he only fell to the floor. The entire student body then proceeded in pointing and laughing at him. Gaz facepalmed, walked over to Dib and helped him up. "You," she said to him, "are hopeless." Dib ignored Gaz and turned to say something to Zim, but he had already left, and when he did, so did the student body. The older teen sighed and picked up his stuff.

_Later on, somewhere in space..._

The Armada had been having no luck at all in conquering other planets. And it was either the invaders or the planets' fault. The Tallest Red and Purple decided to blame both. Somehow, word spread about the invading aliens so defense has risen tremendously. The invaders that were sent to conquer the planets for some reason always managed to get caught before they could really do anything. Red and Purple were sitting in their comfy chairs, worried.

"Ugh, we haven't conquered ANY planets lately! I'm getting bored from not any conquering whatsoever!" Tallest Red complained. Tallest Purple, on the other hand, was munching away on some snacks and only replied,

"Well, as long as we have snacks, we're good." Tallest Red did a facepalm. Sometimes his fellow Tallest was completely hopeless. Suddenly, they received a transmission. "Oh good," said Tallest Red, "Maybe some good news." Purple only shrugged. However, both were shocked to see Zim at the other end of the transmission. Purple dropped his snacks.

"Z-Z-Zim?" both Tallest cried in surprise and aghast. Zim smirked and replied, "Yes, oh Tallest, it is I, Zim. Happy and healthy and, most importantly, alive." Tallest Red almost lost it. First they weren't conquering any planets, and now they have to deal with Zim? A thought came to him. "Wait a minute," Red said, "Didn't we destroy your PAK and have you executed?" Zim only laughed. "True, my PAK was destroyed, but as it turns out, I don't need it to live! And you only assumed I was executed when a spy told you that I was dead." Red and Purple exchanged glances. Then they turned back and Purple asked, "Well...okay...but where have you been all this time? Surely we would have found you by now if you were still alive." Zim yawned and explained, "Only with my PAK could you find me."

"TAQUITOS! AND A CLOWN WITH NO HEAD!" shouted a certain blue-and-gray robot from behind Zim. Zim only sighed and pushed GIR back down from the screen. Then he said, "Well, I'd love to continue to chat with you guys, but I believe a few friends of mine have caught up with you. By the way, look behind you." Curious, both Tallest looked behind them only to see members of the Resisty tie them up. Red looked the the transmission of the victorious Zim and cried, "ZIM! YOU BETRAYED US YOU...YOU...BASTARD!" Zim only smirked as the Tallest took them away. Lard Nar laughed evilly at the retreating ex-Tallest and said to the transmission Zim,

"Thank you, Zim. The Resisty could never have conquered the Irken Empire without your help." Zim nodded his welcome and Lard Nar continued, "As promised, you may have the Irken Empire as its new Tallest, so long as you keep your empire away from the other planets and just be satisfied with your own." Zim nodded and said, "Of course, Lard Nar, as is our agreement. However, I have unfinished business on the planet where I am on right now. It would please me if you were temporary Tallest of Irk until my business is done and I can return home." Lard Nar, surprised by this, said in response, "Well, I would be honored to, but what business is it that you must attend to?" Zim shrugged and said, "Oh, revenge." Then, Zim cut the transmission.


	11. Chapter 11

As November came and went, the excitement level of the school turned up to eleven. Why? Because homecoming was just around the corner. The theme this year was supposed to be a "winter wonderland". To Zim, it looked like one of the stupidest things that humans could ever have come up with. However, he was surprised to see that all of the females (Gaz included, she just didn't show it) were excited about homecoming. They talked endlessly about it, like what dresses they were wearing, or which boy was taking which girl to the dance. Gaz sometimes was involved with the conversation, but sometimes she just let the other girls be. Immediately, Zim thought of a plan of how to turn homecoming (and the girls) to his advantage. But first, he had to make sure that Gaz wasn't mixed in with the plan. So, he decided to ask her to the dance. What he will do after that, he wasn't so sure.

Zim found Gaz reading a book (again) next to the school's main entrance. Casually, he walked over to her and sat down next to her. Gaz glanced at him only once, realized who it was, and went back into reading immediately. "Hello Gaz," said Zim. Gaz grunted in hello. Zim stretched his arms casually and then asked, "So, are you going to homecoming?" This surprised Gaz apparently, because she looked at him in a shocked manner and then asked, "You're actually into homecoming?" Zim shrugged and replied, "Well, it'd be a good time to..." He was about to say 'take over the world' but he suddenly wasn't sure that saying that would get him into Gaz's good books. So, he recovered by saying, "get to know you." Gaz was even more surprised. In fact, she was so surprised she actually put her book down beside her stuff and replied, "Well, I'm not really into that kind of stuff, I am not very good at having a social life." Zim only gave her a surprised look and said, "Really? I though I heard you talking about it rather excitedly about five minutes ago." Gaz only shrugged and said, "Sometimes I'm into it and sometimes I'm not." Zim nodded in understanding. Then he finally popped the question,

"Well, would you be into it if you went to homecoming with me?" Gaz stared at Zim for what seemed like ages. Meanwhile, Zim was enjoying looking into those amber eyes of hers. Finally, Gaz just said, "Sure," picked up her things, and went inside the school. Zim, smirking with victory, strutted into the school.

_Later..._

"Okay, GIR, phase 1 of the homecoming terror plan is complete: get Gaz to go to homecoming with me. Now for phase 2." GIR looked at his master from eating his chicken leg and asked, "Master, what _is_ phase 2?" To this Zim replied, "That...I don't know." So he started going through his mind about all that he knows of homecoming thus far. "Let's see...Gaz is going with me to homecoming...the girls are all very excited about it...Gaz is going with me to homecoming...they're serving Squirt at the dance (ew...)...Gaz is going with me..." Finally he came up with an idea. After writing down the idea and going over it again and again, Zim hides the plan so that nobody can find it but himself and goes to bed, excited for the day that he sees Gaz in a dress.


	12. Chapter 12

_He was running. Running away from the horror. He couldn't remember why he was running, but he knew he had to keep running. This was worse than Zim taking over the world, over the whole damn universe even. He couldn't recognize where he was, but he thought he did see a creepy little chihuahua a little while was running still when a glooming figure up ahead stopped him in his tracks._

"_And where do you think you're going, Dib-stink?" Zim asked in a menacing tone. Next to Zim, one of the most beautiful girls Dib has ever seen walked up to Zim. It took a moment to realize that this beautiful girl was Gaz._

"_What's wrong, Dib? Don't you like the fact that I'm not with Tyler Klein?" That was when Dib remembered why he was running in the first place. He screamed back, _

"_No! You're with someone who's WORSE than Tyler Klein! Don't you get it, Gaz?" That was when Zim pulled out a laser gun from his jacket and growled, "Save it, Dib-stink." Dib stood, horrified, as Zim continued. "Your father is too busy working. Your planet and people don't care whether they're conquered by an alien race or not. And your sister," Zim looked over hungrily at Gaz before turning back to Dib and finishing, "Well, your beautiful sister was smart enough to know when love knocks on her door..." At first, Dib was shocked. Then, as Zim and Gaz started to get closer together, he realized what was going to happen. Just as Zim and Gaz were about to kiss, Dib screamed so loud that..._

His alarms ringer rivaled his screaming. Dib put a hand to his head and said to himself, "Wow, what a horrible nightmare! Yet, my nightmares do have a tend to have a bit of truth in them...so...oh it better not be what I think it is!" Not even thinking to shut off his alarm, Dib rushed downstairs where he found Gaz wearing Hi Skool colors and listening to her iPod while eating toast. Dib walked over to her, yanked the earpieces out of her ears, and said, "We need to talk." Recovering from the surprise of having her earpieces pulled out, Gaz sighed and said, annoyed, "Okay, what's up?"

"Who exactly are you going to homecoming with?" The older brother asked suspiciously. Gaz sighed. Ever since she told Dib she was going to homecoming, Dib has been bothering her with that exact same question. Yet again, she answered, "I told you, Dib. I'm going with friends."

"Be specific."

"I am specific. What's wrong with going with friends?"

"Nothing, except for the fact that you don't have any friends."

"Yes, I do Dib! You may not realize but I actually do have a social life with the student body now."

"Prove it." Sighing in aggravation, Gaz pulled out her cellphone and handed it to her brother. She ordered him to look through the contact list. He did. He saw about tens of thousands of people, some relatives, but most were friends she made in Hi Skool who Dib originally thought weren't worth the effort to be friends with. "There, you see?" Gaz asked when he handed her cell phone back to her. Then, she took her bag and said to him, "Now come on, we're going to be late for school." Dib packed his own bag and followed, but there was still a very uncertain feeling in his gut that Gaz wasn't telling the whole truth.

"GAZZY-DAZZLY!" cried a horrendous voice from upstairs. Dib, knowing this was the right time to beat it before _she_ saw him, dashed out the front door. Gaz sighed, annoyed, and called to the upstairs, "YES, MRS. MEMBRANE?"

"COME UPSTAIRS SWEETY, I FOUND SOMETHING FOR YOU TO WEAR TO HOMECOMING!" Now Gaz was scared of her step-mother and the choices she made before, but this absolutely drew the line. Without saying a word, Gaz ran out of the house and didn't look back.


	13. Chapter 13

The night of reckoning had come. Just so he could watch Gaz and make sure that she wasn't with his worst enemy, Dib asked a nerdy girl named Chis to the dance. Of course, she agreed, seeing as she was too nerdy to have any friends to go to homecoming with. At his house before the dance, Dib put on a tuxedo suit. Under his jacket though, he kept his alien handcuffs (he still didn't get to test those), a water gun, and some water balloons. He just has to make sure to not get too close to anyone or it's bye-bye dryness, hello wetting humiliation. Once he was sure he had everything he needed, Dib walked down the hall to Gaz's room and knocked on the door.

"What?" asked a very annoyed Gaz from behind the door.

"Come on Gaz, it's time to go." said Dib, checking his watch. It read 6:30, exactly 2 hours before the dance started. "Dib, the dance doesn't start for 2 hours. We can't go yet." Di rolled his eyes and said, "It's better early than late."

"Not in this case, Dib. In homecoming, everybody's gonna come late. Don't you know that?" Now that she mentioned that, he did know that. Why didn't he remember that before? Geez, that was embarassing.

"DIBBY-WIBBY! GAZZLY-DAZZLY! TIME FOR DINNER!" cried an exceedingly chipper and annoying Mrs. Membrane from downstairs. Dib sighed, straightened his tie, and went downstairs. There he saw that the entire dining room had been transformed into an elegant black-and-white room. The usual maroon curtains were replaced with white curtains with black trimming. The tablecloth had the same design as the curtains, and had an elegant dining set for four people, who he assumed was for himself, Chis, Gaz, and whoever Gaz was going with to the dance (it better not be a certain green alien). Out of the kitchen came Mrs. Membrane, who wore a dollman-sleeved black dress that actually fitted her rather nicely, despite her obese shape.

"Wow, Mrs. Membrane. You look good." said Dib without thinking. Mrs. Membrane blushed into a very dark red and replied, "Oh, Dibby-wibby. I'm glad you like it. I actually wore this same dress when your father proposed to me." What? Professor Membrane actually proposed? Dib always thought his dad just told Mrs. Membrane to marry him. But an actual proposal? Dib's confusion was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Mrs. Membrane went to answer it and came back with Chis in tow. Chis wore her usual glasses and her usual braces (the braces couldn't be helped, Dib'd give her that). The dress she wore, though, didn't really do much for her. Chis looked like she came back from the 50's. Her dress was pink with lots of frills. Her sleeves were very puffy, and she had a giant bow in the front. Chis smiled sheepishly at Dib. Dib just smiled sheepishly back and said in a tight voice, "You...look...great, Chis." Chis smiled at Dib and said, "Thanks, Dib." Then, Mrs. Membrane gave an excited cry from the front room, giving Dib the chance to get away from Chis for the present. He ran to where Mrs. Membrane was and stared in complete shock.

Mrs. Membrane cried, "Oh, Gazzly-dazzly, you look so beautiful!" Dib had to agree. Gaz wore a very beautiful dress. Her dress was a shimmering black, and had a halter top. Her torso is ruched, and the skirt is cut with a high low hemline so that it looked like the skirt was cut in multiple places and ended in multiple places. It was very Gaz, and very beautiful. Mrs. Membrane then took a ferret stole from the closet and draped it around Gaz, giving it the final touch. "Oh Gazzly, I knew this dress was perfect for you." Dib knew that Gaz actually was the one who picked out this dress (the pink short dress with the rose in front that Mrs. Membrane picked out was too girly) and he could tell Gaz was very close to correcting her, but then Chis joined the group and started hugging Dib's arm so tight that it was turning purple and she asked, "Can we eat yet? I'm so hungry!" Mrs. Membrane smiled at Chis and replied, "Of course, of course. Right this way, kids."

Dib, Chis, and Gaz all enjoyed themselves to a delicious dinner consisting of black salmon, white lasagna, and a delicious dessert of tuxedo strawberries and white chocolate mousse. During this dinner, Mrs. Membrane kept asking Gaz about her date, but Gaz said nothing. Then it was time for pictures. Gaz insisted that she stay out of the pictures, so Dib and Chis were the main object of the pictures. By then, it was 7:30. Dib escorted Chis into the shotgun seat of his car while he himself got into the driver's seat. But that's when he realized that Gaz was not in the car. So he got out and asked,

"Hey Gaz aren't you coming?" Gaz shook her head and said, "My friends are picking me up." Dib wanted to protest, but Mrs. Membrane shooed him away and said, "Gazzly is going with friends. Now you go with your date and have fun, Dibby-wibby!" Dib had no choice but to leave with Chis.

As soon as Dib and Chis had left and were completely out of sight, Gaz looked across the street to a certain house and gave that house a thumbs-up, the signal for 'Dib isn't here. Come on over.' In a matter of seconds, out of the house came a long limousine that was black with green stripes across the sides. The limousine pulled out in front of the Membranes' house and almost crashed into the neighbors' house. Out of the back of the limousine stepped out a certain green alien with a tuxedo and a dark pink tie. He yelled to the driver,

"GIR, be careful with the driving!" From the driver's seat, Zim's loyal robot shouted back, "You want taquitos with that?" Zim rolled his eyes in annoyance, but when his eyes reached Gaz instead, he thought that he had stopped breathing for a good five seconds. Gaz gave Zim a smug smile as he walked up to her and said to her, "You look beautiful." Gaz was about to say back, but Mrs. Membrane came out of the house and gave an excited squeal. "Oh Gazzly-dazzly! Is this your friend? He's so handsome!" Gaz face palmed in complete embarassment of her step-mother, so Zim chuckled a bit and then extended his three-fingered hand in greeting. "It's a pleasure meeting the matriarch of the infamous Membrane household. Zim's the name." Mrs. Membrane took Zim's hand and shook it with such eagerness Gaz was worried that Zim's arm would fall off. But Zim just smiled as Mrs. Membrane said excitedly, "Darla Membrane! Oh, what a delightful boy! You have just wonderful taste, Gazzly-dazzly!" Then, Mrs. Membrane ushered the two to the backyard for pictures. "Gazzly-dazzly?" Zim whispered to her. "Pet name. Don't even try calling me that unless you want to get beheaded." Gaz whispered back. Zim chuckled as Mrs. Membrane took numerous pictures of the couple.

After Mrs. Membrane was satisfied with the pictures, she asked Zim, "Now, Zim dear, have you eaten anything? Because I have fantastic tuxedo strawberries or white chocolate mousse if you're hungry." But Zim shook his head and replied, "No, thank you, Mrs. Membrane. I've already had dinner." Mrs. Membrane insisted, but Zim was firm. Finally, Mrs. Membrane let the two go. By then, it was 8:15. Zim checked the time as the limousine sped away from the house and muttered to himself, "Perfect timing. We're right on schedule." Gaz didn't even need to ask to know that Zim had planned something for homecoming. But she was curious to know what was going on. So she asked him,

"So, what do you have planned for homecoming?" Zim chuckled a bit and replied casually, "You'll see when we get there." Gaz couldn't help but smile smugly. But she was still worried. What if Dib saw her and Zim together? Then what? But her thoughts were interrupted when the Skool came into sight of the ridicolously speeding limousine. Worriedly, Gaz asked Zim, "Um, does GIR know how to drive?" Zim shrugged absentmindedly and replied, "It does now."


	14. Chapter 14

The whole gymnasium was so white and silver, that Dib actually thought he was at the North Pole. Fake white snowflakes with glitter-glued silver trimming hung from the ceiling. The DJ and his station was white with silver and fake snow all over it. The DJ didn't look too happy about this arrangement and Dib couldn't blame him. If there was one thing that hadn't changed, it was the popular couples. Tyler Klein is still going with Malin Viteri, the leader of the skool dance squad. Other football players and tennis players went out with various other athletes and teen models, while the nerds and outcasts went by themselves or with other nerds and outcasts. Chis had only one friend, an emo girl named Frid Haugen who, Dib had to admit, her name went very well with her character. After Chis excitedly introduced the two (although the two had met before), Dib and Chis decided to dance for a bit. But Dib wasn't focusing on dancing. Instead, he was looking around worriedly for his little sister. Suddenly, there was huge excitement as a black limosine with green stripes on the side pulled up next to the gym. The popular kids went to go see who had the awesome ride, and saw that it was Zim, with Dib's little sister Gaz. Zim waved to them all and complimented the football players on what a great homecoming game they played, while Gaz complimented Malin on her skinny and short homecoming dress. Both instantly became popular and were accepted into the middle of the dance floor with the rest of the student body.

"Isn't that your sister, Dib?" Chis asked. Dib could only nod while he stood and stared in shock.

It was like a fairytale. And for Gaz to say this is really rare. The popular kids accepted them as soon as she and Zim pulled up in his limo, Zim didn't leave her sight once, and even better, Dib was nowhere to be seen. Dib, however, saw them, and actually squeezed his way through the crowd to get to them. When he did, he screamed at them (for the music was so loud, you couldn't hear yourself think). He screamed at Gaz,

"ARE YOU INSANE, GAZ? THAT'S ZIM! AN ALIEN! AND ALIENS ARE HORRIBLE BEINGS!" Gaz, who unfortunately heard this, screamed back, "JUST BECAUSE ZIM ISN'T HUMAN, YOU DON'T LIKE HIM. IS THAT THE DEAL?" Zim also heard this and screamed at Dib, "AN ALIEN CAN HAVE FUN TOO, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT?" Dib couldn't stand it anymore. He dragged Gaz out of the gym, which gave Zim the perfect cue to infect the drinks. He calmly walked over to the drink table, and dropped a pill in each punch bowl without anyone even looking.

Outside, Dib was desperately trying to convince Gaz that going out with Zim was a horrible idea. "He's not a good being. You know his motives, Gaz." "There are tons of other kids who aren't good and have bad motives too." "Stop taking everything I say so jokingly! I'm serious!" "So am I!" "I told you to stay away from him!" "Yeah, no. I don't listen to anybody but myself. You know that, Dib." "But you promised!" "I only grunted. That wasn't a yes." "Nor was it a no! Whose side are you on, anyway sis? Earth, or Zim?" "Neither." "Come on Gaz, he's just bad. Don't you get it?" "Yes, I get it Dib. That's why I'm going to homecoming with him." "He's just going to break your heart." "You don't know that." "Yes I do. He's smarter than he used to be, Gaz." "Smarter than you. You can't even think of a good comeback." "Shut up!" "Leave me alone and I will!" "No! You're my sister! I can't leave you with that...that thing!" "You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with Dib!" "No, but I can tell you to stay away from that alien since I am your BIG BROTHER!" At this point Gaz was so furious at Dib, but she knew he was right. He was only going to break her heart, so why did she bother with Zim? After all, he threatened her life multiple times by now, so why did he even bother with her? Why did they even bother with each other? Suddenly she felt something wet slide down her face. She turned away from Dib and felt her face. She was actually crying. No, she couldn't be! Why was she getting so worked up about this? It's not worth tears. Dib noticed her crying and put his arm around her in a supportive manner.

"I'm only looking out for you Gaz, because you're my little sister. I love you, and I don't want you hurt." Gaz nodded, then went off to find Zim. It's time to find out what's really going on.


End file.
